Antonio Garcia
"Gold Ranger, ready!" Antonio Garcia is Samurai Ranger Light, the Gold Samurai Power Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Super Samurai. He can control the element of Light. He is also Jayden's childhood best friend. Character History As the Gold Ranger, Antonio is the sixth Ranger of the Samurai Power Rangers. Though his regular job is a fish seller, he is the tech wizard of the group. He also happens to be a childhood friend of Jayden, receiving the OctoZord from him and making a promise to see him again soon. Antonio takes his role as the Gold Ranger with much enthusiasm and energy. He can be seen as Jayden's opposite, as he is as hyperactive and expressive, while Jayden is reserved and stoic. Golden Return Antonio made his debut in Unexpected Arrival, he sent a letter to Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers, saying "See You Soon." The following day, Mia, Emily, Kevin, and Mike found out about the note, and later headed into battle. When the Rangers had trouble, Antonio appeared and Morphed into the Gold Samurai Power Ranger. In the following episode, he arrived at the Shiba House, but Ji didn't allow him to join the others initially due to the fact that Ji thought he didn't know the dangers of being a Samurai and did not get the required training. A short time later, though, he did become the 6th Samurai Power Ranger. Antonio became the tech expert of the group and managed to unlock the ClawZord, Black Box, LightZord, and SharkZord. Off Duty Ranger Sometime later, Antonio decides to take a day off from his ranger duty and enjoy some fishing action. While he is at the docks, his loses his Samurai Morpher and he does not notice it is gone. An armored shell-type Nighlok is sent to destroy the city, and though the Rangers spring into action to counter the threat, they are beaten. They try to contact Antonio but he does not answer, which by now his Morpher is in the hands of Bulk and Spike. The Rangers must defeat an armored Nighlok without Antonio's help. Kevin comes up with a brilliant plan to beat the Nighlok and the Rangers win. Bulk and Spike ditch the Morpher in the spot they had found it, and Emily and Mike find it and Antonio at the docks. They return it to him, as he doesn't even know it's missing. He checks and finds out he has 37 missed calls, however, Mike and Emily don't tell him about what happened. Fishy Fear During , Switchbeast, a Nighlok with the power to transport one's soul into an object, switches Antonio's soul into a fish. Antonio is shocked when he finds a cat about to eat him. Just right before the cat is about to take a bite, Switchbeast is defeated, and Antonio returns to his body. Antonio faints with shock. In Something Fishy, Antonio has developed a fear of fish, whitch at one point during in battle, Antonio drops his Barracuda Blade, thinking it was a fish. The other Rangers try to help him, but fail to do so. As the rangers go into battle, Ji gives Antonio the LightZord, and Antonio manages to bring it back to life, giving the team a new Zord. Ji snaps him back into his senses by suprisigly forcing a piece of sushi into Antonio, which he eats with no problem. . After all of the contributions Antonio has brought to the team, Ji reveals that he has fully accepted Antonio as a Samurai Ranger. Gigazord Jayden asks Antonio to unlock the Gigazord, but Antonio thanks Jayden for the vote of confidence and votes that Kevin is the best one to unlock Megazord combos, most likely due to the fact Kevin was the one who created the Battlewing Megazord. Super Megaforce Steven Skyler was invited to appear in Super Megaforce, but has not decided at this point yet. Skyler also appeared in the 2013 San Diego Comic Con. However, he never stated if he was going to make the appearance in SM or not. Gold Samurai Ranger As the Gold Ranger, Antonio has access to multiple modes. While morphed, Antonio has shown being able to move as fast as his element (light) by striking multiple enemies using the Legendary Sheath Slash Stealth Maneuver, while to the naked eye, it appears as if he never moved. - Mega= Gold Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he exchanges his Barracuda Blade for the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samurai Morpher *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *OctoZord *Samurai ClawZord *LightZord *BullZord - Illusion= This mode appeared in the Super Samurai Halloween special Trickster Treat during the first of Trickster's illusions. }} Gallery Logo 1.jpg|Antonio in Season 1 Antonio.jpg|Antonio in Season 2 PRSS-lightemblem.jpg|Lightzord Emblem on the Power Rangers website SuperGold.png|Antonio's Super Mode seen on the Nick website Supermegagold.jpg|Antonio's Super Mega Mode PRSS-shogungold.jpg|Antonio's Shogun Mode Notes *The symbol on his helmet (光) is the kanji for "light". *Early scripts listed his name as "Wesley", which was the same as the second (and primary) Red Time Force Ranger. *Before he readies his Morpher, he spins it for a few seconds before he activates his Morpher. This quirk was first done by Mack Hartford, the Red Ranger of Operation Overdrive. *Antonio uses nicknames in his Zords: Octo (OctoZord), Buddy (ClawZord), and LZ (LightZord). *When Super Samurai was revealed on the Power Rangers site, two interesting Zord related instances appeared on the site, both connected to Antonio. One was a Zord emblem (like the other Rangers) in the shape of a star in his bio. The other was a word puzzle containing the term 'LightZord'. **He and his Sentai counterpart have the star motif placed on their personal control podium. * Antonio has the most modes that were designed for him, but went unused in the show. His Super and Shark Attack modes are absent from both the show and the toyline (his Sentai counterpart if used), and his Super Mega and Shogun Modes are absent from just the show. Of all of these, Shogun Mode does not have a suit made. Its package image is a digital repaint of the 4" Shogun Red's package image. * Antonio unlocked the Black Box and the Shark Zord, but he never got to use them. * It should be noted that when he is in his normal mode, he has a silver belt buckle, but when he is in Mega Mode, its gold, most likely to match up with the rest of the suit. ** This is probably the same reason the Mega Mode design doesnt have navy in it. See Also ru:Антонио Гарсия Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Samurai Category:Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:6th Ranger Category:Super Samurai Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger